Magirock
'Overview' 'Description' Magirocks are pure stone lifeforms with a single eye carving. They psychically commune with spires, using them to cast magic. Spires are simple stone infused with one of the four elements of the universe. The element is contained within it by runes carved into the side of the spire. A Magirock can do limitless things with the elements within active spires, though their attacks are very small in scale. Multiple Magirocks can combine their magic together for larger attacks. When a spire is destroyed, the Magirock is completely unharmed (short of a small elemental burst as it escapes from the spire), but they instantly lose all access to the element. If a Magirock's spire is destroyed, they can pick up another one from a fallen comrade when in close proximity to it. Magirocks communicate telepathically with one another, unable to make verbal noises. Their language, to any psychic tapping in, sounds like stones grinding against each other, though those with a strong psychic mind can subconsciously infer the meaning from it, deciphering it to low grumbly voices in their most comfortable language. As well as telepathic communication, Magirocks are also able to move things telepathically, though their power is limited to basic movement, and is no more powerful than about 3-5 humans. They are also able to control the four elements without the use of their spires, but it is a very slow process and takes lots of time and concentration. Instead, they control the elements this way to create their stone spires, which after completion, allows them to tap into the element at a far faster and more fluid rate. 'History' Magirock are born from the Ancient Architects who use the Life energy from within their Life Spires to breath life into simple ordinary stone carvings. They live a lifespan of about 1000 years before the Life energy expires, turning them back into a lifeless stone orb. The original Magirocks, what are called now the Ancient Architects, were created by a race known among the Magirock as simply "The Makers". The Makers were able to control the elements, even the element of Life, effortlessly without tools. They used their mastery of Life to create an army of magical stone golems. These golems waged war against the Makers' enemies, using their mastery of the four elements of the universe to take over the world. One day, the Makers left the golems mysteriously without a trace, leaving them behind. These golems took their Life Spires and created an army of living golems similar to themselves. Though not as powerful with magic as them, and unable to wield the Life Spires, they used its design to construct spires for the other elements. With this new army of Magirocks, the original golems, the Ancient Architects, took it upon themselves to find the Makers and continue serving them. One goal in achieving this is to unlock the secrets of the Life element, hoping that the level of power they reach upon achieving this will move them closer to finding the Makers. 'Units' 'Magirock' 'Scout' A weak yet quick scouting unit. The scout carries a single compact spire, allowing it to fly ahead and scout out the area without being incumbered by the larger multiple spires of the Spireman. If necessary, a scout can pick up any fallen mini-spires, following the rules of a Spireman wielding multiple regular sized spires, though this slows the scout down. Scouts have no title at any rank. Though there are "Lead Scouts" which command a group of scouts. These Lead Scouts do not have a title, but they hold the position just below Commander for all scouts under its command. A scout can only wield mini-spires (any element). 'Spireman' The Spireman wields a single spire of the four elements. This unit can use all four elements, but it cannot do anything major or flashy alone. A jack of all trades but a master of none. Spiremen are your traditional soldiers in comparison to a military army. Commanding positions are usually saved to those of a higher class, though if one displays high capabilities, one might just become a Commander, though this is rare. This unit can only wield basic spires (any element) and mini-spires (any element). 'Elemancer' A Magirock wielding two supercharged spires. Their bodies can handle the strain of carrying two spires of the same element type, though only if its the same element as they are. Wielding two of the same spires prevents the use of another spire element, even if wielding two mini-spires. When one of its supercharged spires are destroyed, its magic is reduced to being slightly stronger than one of the Spireman's. If need be, an Elemancer can pick up a single base spire of the same element. Upon loss of both its supercharged spires, it is reduced to a Spireman, and can pick up all spires, but it is significantly weaker at the elements it is not specialized in. Elemancers, based on their element, are called Naturemancers, Cosmomancers, Enermancers, or Antimancers. Elemancers are usually who you see in commanding positions. Most Elemancers you see will command an army of Spiremen and Scouts with the title Commander. Sometimes you'll see a group of Elemancers of the same element without a title. Though this does not mean one is weaker than a Commander. They simply are not assigned to an army of Spiremen, and are instead placed under the command of an Overseer of the same element. Seeing an Elemancer without the title of Commander usually is a worse thing than finding a Commander itself. Though just as a Spireman obtaining Commander, under rare circumstances you'll see one achieve Overseer if they have the skills of one and just haven't quite mastered their element. An Elemancer can only wield mini-spires (any element), basic spires (any element), or supercharged spires (their element). 'Master Elemancer' An advanced form of Elemancer. Master Elemancers have mastered the element of their choosing so well that they do not need spires to use the element. Instead of basic, or even supercharged, spires, a Master Elemancer will instead opt to wield four personal amplification spires of their chosen element. A Master Elemancer's power without the amplification spires is about as powerful as an Elemancer wielding two supercharged spires. Wielding a spire of their element in place of one of their amplification spires does nothing more than act like a weaker replacement. When wielding absolutely no personal amplification spires, a Master Elemancer can wield mini-spires or base spires of elements other than their own at a level equal to a base unit's power. Master Elemancers are always at least of the Overseer rank. Proving ones abilities with the elements to reach a level equal to the Ancient Architects is a very sacred thing to reach. Unlike an Elemancer's mastery, the abilities of a Master Elemancer cannot be crafted into them by the Architects. All Master Elemancers will have an army of Elemancers with them, even if they themselves are in an attack force with other Elemancer armies under a Master. A Master Elemancer can only wield mini-spires (any element), basic spires (any element), supercharged spires (their element), or personal amplification spires (their element). 'Ancient Architect' A very rare and almost legendary Magirock class. Ancient Architects act as the cheiftans of the various Magirock villages. These old and sage Magirocks outdate all others as the original Magirocks. Instead of spires of the four elements, Architects wield a single, equally rare and legendary, Life Spire. Instead of controlling the elements to create spires, the Architects use this spire to breath life into the stones instead, creating Magirock. Though the Ancient Architects were once able to wield the main elements to a dangerously powerful extent without the use of spires, with how worn and weathered their bodies are now, any attempt to do so would cause permanent damage to their bodies, if not cause them to crumble outright. As being of limited numbers and limitless wisdom, all Architects are Chiefs of their respective villages, quietly leading over even the highest of Magirock in their quest for the Life element. The Ancient Architects can only wield the Life Spires. 'Elemental Titans' 'Force of Nature' The incarnation of an element of Nature. These Elemental Titans tower over the Magirock at numerous stories tall. These are one of the Magirocks' attempts at utilizing the Life element. These beings are a partial success, having primitive instincts and self-automation. They have no true life, though, and only sustained on this plane by a ring of stabilization spires. As these spires are destroyed, the titan begins to break apart, until being completely destroyed upon the destruction of the last one. Aside from the spires, these titans are completely incoporial, unable to be harmed by standard means. Though anything that would harm the specific element normally would break the titan apart temporarily. Forces of Nature form large beings, attacking by large lurching melee attacks or waves of their element. Forces of Nature can only embody one element of Nature, such as an Efreet, Undine, Sylph, or Golem, though the possible outcomes are as limitless as there are natural elements. 'Cosmic Horror' A being of either pure light or pure darkness. Cosmic Horrors do not contain a solid towering form like the Forces of Nature. Instead, they exist attatched to a surface as a pool of raw cosmic energy, extending from within as their coporeal form. The pool can slide across all surfaces connected to it, or the form extending outwards can reach across and flood its energy onto another surface. The forms extending out can range from tenticles to beams to arms, though it never has a full body come out of the pool. The stabilization spires for this type of elemental titan is a ring of five spires floating above the pool. The appendages can extend outwards, though the pool cannot. 'Energy Titan' Name Pending Description Pending 'Dimensional Gate' Unlike the other three titan types, this one is not an instinct driven beast. Instead, Dimensional Gates are large portals held together by a ring of stabilization spires around the rim of the portal. As long as this portal remains open, Magirock and elemental titans can be expected to flood out, acting as a more passive, yet equally if not more destructive, unit. The portal may move at a slow rate, as well as increase or decrease in size, as long as the spires do not get too close together or too far apart. Upon destroying the spires, the portal's maximum and minimum size decreases until finally the portal quietly seals up. Anything inside of the Dimensional Gate that is larger than the new maximum size as spires are destroyed will be sliced effortlessly through by space itself as the portal shrinks. 'Elements' 'Nature' The beautiful and deadly forces of nature. Fire, water, wind, etc. These are you standard "elements". You can cause a firey explosion, release a torrent of water, or suck your enemies into a whirlwind. Nature spires are valued by the Magirock for its destructive capabilities, though with just it, or in the hands of a Naturemancer, Nature can be used for much more than just destroying everything. 'Cosmic' The chaotic forces of light and darkness. The mystical joining of these two mirrored powers into one. A weilder of the Cosmic spire can create a blinding burst of light or call upon binding tendrils from the shadows. Cosmic spires of valued by the Magirock for its debilitating purposes, but when a Magirock weilds only it, or is a Cosmomancer, the mystical Cosmic forces can be used to kill what they hindered. 'Energy' The forces that give power to the universe. From electricity down to the very concept of "force" itself. This element can be used to repel things with shockwaves, electrocute things with electricity, or even generate defensive barriers. Energy spires are valued by the Magirock for its defensive capabilities, but when reduced to just it, or for Enermancers, it can be used offensively as needed, as well. 'Antimatter' The absence of matter and the matter constructing our mirror dimension. Utilizing this element gives the user the ability to connect the two or even bend the universe itself. One utilizing the Antimatter element can teleport, phase out of the spacial plane, or even create portals for others. Antimatter spires are valued by the Magirock for its traversal purposes, but when used alone, or in the hands of an Antimancer, one can dislocate more than just itself. 'Life' Unlike the other four elements, no Magirock is able to control this force. The aetherial lifeforce of all living beings. Only the sacred Life Spires contain this element, and only the Ancient Architects can wield it. With this, they may breath life into the stones and bring other Magirock into this world. The Magirock's true mission is to seek out a way to control this element outside of those created by the Makers. 'Spires' 'Weapon Spires' 'Mini-Spire' A small sized spire used by the Scout unit. Although weaker than a regular sized spire, they are much lighter, allowing for faster movement. A Scout will start with one of these. Aside from size, mini-spires follow the exact same rules as regular sized spires. When wielded by a non-Scout unit, it acts no differently from a regular sized spire other than being weaker in power. Mini-spires can be wielded by Scouts, Spiremen, Elemancers, and Master Elemancers. 'Base Spire' The basic spire type. All other spire types compare themselves to the base spire, giving this type no defining characteristics. A Spireman will start with four of these, one of each element. Unless another rule overrides this one, only one spire of each element type can be wielded. Wielding more than one of the same type damages the Magirock from the elemental overflow. Base spires can be wielded by Spiremen, Elemancers, and Master Elemancers. 'Supercharged Spire' A spire slightly larger than the base spire supercharged with its element, tinting it the color of its element. An Elemancer starts with two of these spires, both sharing the same element as the wielder. These spire types are more powerful than the standard spire, though the powerful energy reacts with any other element type, preventing it from being used with any spires of a different element, even a mini-spire. Though units able to carry supercharged spires are able to carry two or more of the same type, allowing for very powerful specialization. Supercharged spires can be wielded by Elemancers and Master Elemancers. 'Personal Amplification Spire' A personal amplification spire does not allow one to tap into the element like a regular spire. Instead, they act like a regular amplification spire, though they do not boost the power of Magirocks other than the one wielding the amplification spire. This means that one must be able to wield the element without the use of a spire to gain the benefits. Due to the immense power inside these spires, although they can be transported by any Magirock, one attempting to tap into its power without proper training will have its own life energy overloaded, causing them to explode from the inside in a burst of the element itself. A Master Elemancer will start with four of these spires, causing them to be a true force to be reckoned with. Personal amplification spires can be wielded by Master Elemancers. 'Stabilization Spire' Unlike other non-construct spires, stabilization spires cannot be wielded by Magirock. Instead they form in a pattern around Elemental Titans, holding their form and giving them "life" as long as they remain intact. The Elemental Titans do not use these spires to fuel or amplify their attacks, instead using their own bodies to fuel them. Once all stabilization spires are destroyed or removed, the titan will be vanquished. 'Life Spire' A very rare and almost legendary spire type. Only a limited number exist in the world, each one wielded by the Ancient Architects. Originally used by the Makers, upon their disappearance, the Ancient Architects used them to create an army similar to themselves. These spires contain the essence of Life itself, allowing the Architects to create Magirock from rubble. These were crafted by the Makers, and are unable to be made by any Magirock class. Any Magirock other than an Ancient Architect that attempts to not just tap into a Life Spire, but even carry one, will have its life energy sucked out of it into the spire, leaving it as a lifeless stone carving on the floor. The Life Spires can only be wielded by the Ancient Architects. 'Construct Spires' 'Amplification Spire' A large free standing spire. Amplification spires are unable to be wielded by a Magirock. Instead, they amplify the power of all Magirocks in range. Each amplification spire amplifies a single element. Sizes are 1.5 times the size of a standard spire, amplifying a single room; 3 stories tall, amplifying about half the map; and massive towering spires, amplifying the entire map. Upon destruction, amplification spires release a shockwave of the contained element as it escapes, locking down spires of the same element within range for turns equal to the size (1 for small, 2 for medium, 3 for large). 'Master Spire' A single large free standing spire. Master Spires are very rare, and very hard to transport. Instead of bringing master spires with them from point to point, they are constructed at major bases and remain unmoved, with the base constructed around it. A master spire is surrounded by a medium amplification spire of each element. The range reaches the entire map, and is power equals that of 3 amplification spires of each element. If an amplification spire is destroyed, it will release a locking pulse as if it were a standard medium spire, hitting half the map for 2 turns. Upon destruction of the master spire, along with a violent chaotic erruption of raw elemental energy, it will also release a shockwave overloading all spires on the map. Any amplification spires act as if attached to the master spire. Regular spires increase tremendously in power, increasing attack strength. The overload will cause all spires to violently explode after a single turn, though, leaving the Magirocks completely defenseless and forced to retreat.